things I didn't have time to tell you
by melody1380
Summary: Jughead is the serpent king and Betty cooper's boyfriend but that's what people see. Nobody knows what is happening inside his mind trigger warning : suicide and self harm included


Jugheads POV

I went home. It was 3 o'clock so dad and JB were both out . I knew that it was the last time I was doing it because there was no one to save me. For the last time in my life , I grabbed a pen to write the last letter of my life to my best friend Archie. After 15 minutes I had nothing to do in this world . I went to my room and opened the box , the one with lots of painkillers inside of it . I've never thought of overdosing but it was less painful than cutting a vein , besides dad and JB didnt deserve to see me like that , covered in blood . I shoved all the peels down my throat and then I just lied down on my bed , trying to look relaxed and happy. I was sure that it was the last time I could see the light ,so I didnt close my eyes and just stared at the sky and sun, I dont remember what happened next.

Jelly beans POV

I couldn't believe they didnt let us in the theater because we were only ten minutes late. Daddy and I were both angry but he just tried to calm me down and said that we can go out for dinner instead,in that case Jughead could come with us too . we came back home and Iyelled "Hey Jug! we're home!"

I didnt get any answer . He must be listening to music or something else.After a few minutes dad came to the living room with a bowl of popcorns , he said " we missed the show but at least we can watch a movie together "

" But we were supposed to go out for dinner " I said

"I know but it's too soon JB, we have couple of hours .Now tell me which one is better Titanic or The fault in our stars ?"

"Dad we've seen Titanic more than a million times "

"Ok then lets watch The fault in our stars"

We both watched the movie together and after that we had some coffee. It was 7 o'clock and daddy told me to get ready to go out. I got ready and yelled" Jug ! get out of the damn room we're going out ".

I didnt get an answer again; that stupid boy was driving me nuts . I went to his room and didnt care if he liked it or not. I saw him lying on his bed; first I thought he was sleeping so I got closer to wake him up. I was standing next to him and I could'nt belive what I was seeing ,then I screamed. Daddy ran to the room to see what happened. Jugheads eyes were open and bubbles were coming out of his mouth . Dad was really shocked and he could'nt even focus to call 911 . I grabbed his phone to call and he carried Jughead downstairs. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and they took Jughead to the hospital . My dad went with them and left me alone at home but I couldn't stay home. I had to see him ;ok I know he was my dad's son but he was also my brother . I saw Archie from Jug's room ; hopefully he was still awake so I called him and asked him for help.

Archie's POV

I heared the sound of siren and then I saw the ambulance. OMG they were taking someone from Jughead's house , I went upstairs to wear something and then went to his house but before I go I got a phone call. when I saw Jughead's name on my phone, I took a deep breath because I found out he was ok but if it wasn't him then who was in that ambulance ? FP or JB?

I answered the phone and said"Hey dude ,what just happened ?" I didnt hear his voice instead I heared someone crying behind the phone. I got really nervous and said "Hello? Is everything ok?"

"Archie it's me Jelly bean . I_I dont know how should I say this but..."

She couldn't continue because she couldn't stop crying .I hung up the phone and ran to the Jones house . I saw JB sitting on a stair and crying. I sat next to her and said "JB,do you want to tell me what happened?I saw the ambulance but would you please tell me the truth?"

"It's jughead, I dont know what happened to him but I saw his lifeless body and I can't believe it"

"Ok JB ,we will go to the hospital ,it's gonna be ok just calm down ok? " she nodded

We were on our way to hospital and everything was pretty quiet . I broke the silence and said "JB, do you have any idea what happened to jug? "

"I do but I can't even believe it "

"Believe what?"

"That he commited suicide .can you believe it Archie? Can you believe that my always smiling brother did such a thing ?"

"How do you know? Did he tell you about it?"

"No but he left a note "

"JB you said he left a note ?"

"Yeah I think it's for you"

She gave me the note and I put it in my pocket to read in another time. After a few minutes we arrived and both of us were running in the hallways to find FP. We found him walking in hallways ,JB ran to him and I went to say Hi and of course ask about Jughead. I said " Is he ok mr Jones? I_I mean is he going to be ok? "

"No one knows ; he overdosed about 100 painkillers and they dont even know if he can make it or not "

Then he took a sit and burried his face in his hands and crying. After that he stared at me and said "What if I loose him Archie?"

JB and I both hugged him and spent the whole night praying for Jug until we all woke up when a nurse called us "party for jones ?"


End file.
